powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 50: Assault Neograd
is the fiftieth episode of Choudenshi Bioman. It is the fourth episode of Bioman's five episode endgame, featuring the final showdown between Bioman and their Bio Robo and Bio Hunter Silva and Balzion, as well as the final appearances of Mason, Psygorn and Professor Shibata. Synopsis Bioman head to Antarctica in order to save Professor Shibata and stop Doctor Man, while Silva makes a final push in order to reclaim his mecha Balzion from the mad scientist. Plot This episode takes where we left off in Episode 49 where the Bio Robo flies away through the Antarctic Region to infiltrate the Neo Empire Base as more jets are approaching to attack which the Bioman are ready to attack. The jets manage to hit the back of the Bio Robo causing Red1 to retaliate with its Bio Laser as well as its physical prowess to destroy the jets long enough and the remaining jets finally obliterated by another Bio Laser. The Bio Team finally found the Neo Empire Base known as Neograd as Red1 tells his team to be ready which they agreed as the Bio Robo proceeds to get through their base and they infiltrated their base by hitting the guarding mechaclones by its Bio Laser and finally breaking through the wall to get inside the base. Farrah Cat quickly informs Doctor Man about the Bioman who finally manage to infiltrate the base which Doctor Man knew this will happen. Meanwhile, the Biomen infiltrates their base as they take down most of the mechaclones to proceed while on the other hand Bio Hunter Silva also infiltrates the base to retrieve his Balzion alongside the Prince which happens to be Shuichi Kageyama in disguise who convinces him to find Balzion as he calmly agreed. When being checked by the guarded mechaclone, Prince commands directly to Balzion which it follows as Silva was hiding and stating that he will come and get his ally back from them as he follows suit. Doctor Man was surprised to see his own son Shuichi who disguises as the Prince as seen on the monitor. Arriving at the cage, Shuichi saw Shinichirou Go after he was recaptured by Doctor Man during the events of Episode 49 in which he uses the blaster to free him from getting bound followed by defeating the mechaclone he had commanded. Shuichi removes his disguise and tries to wake Shinichirou up while calling his disguise name as Doctor Shibata and finally reunited with him. Silva eventually realized that the Prince who helped him is none other than Shuichi and remembering the time he had created the Prince to infiltrate the base to get Balzion but when he left to find some parts, Shuichi came all the way as he disguises himself as the Prince much to his frustration as he quickly leaves to retrieve his Balzion alone. As Shuichi helped Shinichirou to escape he was confronted by his own father, Doctor Man. He points a gun at his own father stating that he refuses to join in his regime but Shinichirou berates him that his own son no longer trusts him. Before Doctor Man would command Farrah Cat to stop them, the Biomen finally arrived in time to confront them. However, Doctor Man activates the machine using his own power to weaken the Biomen into his trap causing them to revert back to their normal state as they were caught much to both Shinichirou and Shuichi's surprise. Ryuta tells them to released which he refuses as he allows Farrah Cat to activate the machine to electrocute them long enough to make them weaker. Shuichi could not forgive his father for all his actions. Seeing his son and his group are suffering enough, Shinichirou picks up the device on his left chest where it was kept on his jacket as he charges himself up to blow up the wall in explosion as a sacrifice to save the Bio Team much to their surprise. Shirou eventually comes to his father's aid who tells him that his mother was beautiful and in his dying word, he tells Shirou to take care of Shuichi while the latter has to stop his own father, Doctor Man until he becomes malfunctioned as Shirou became saddened to see his father was dying as well as his group. Shinichirou tells his son Shirou to stop both Balzion and Doctor Man to save their world as he emotionally agreed as Shirou, Shuichi and his group leave, Shinichirou finally exploded off-screen much to everyone's shock as Shirou becomes vengeful and angry wanted to put an end of Doctor Man's plans as well as stopping Balzion, he and his group now transforms into the Biomen and they finally confront Balzion face to face only to be confronted by Mason and his squad along with Psygorn. The Biomen manage to take down most of the mechaclones but Psygorn manage to attack Red1 followed by Mason. Both men clashes only Red1 dodges the last blow and manage to wound Mason. When Psygorn protects Mason, he was seriously damaged by the Biomen's Bio Electron Beam followed by Bio Electron Charge to destroy it. Mason notices Silva is watching the fight after seeing Psygorn was destroyed by the Biomen. With that, both men primarily duel with each other only to be defeated by Silva by impaling two of his blades on each sides of Mason's chest causing him to die in explosion. Silva decides to destroy the Biomen while finally piloted his ally Balzion, causing the Biomen to get through the Bio Robo as both mecha begin their final showdown as Peebo watches both mechas are fighting within the Bio Base. The Balzion manages to give the upper hand by hitting the Bio Robo with Anti-Bio Blasters only to be retaliated with it's fully charged Bio Energy. Therefore, Balzion overpowers the Bio Robo long enough forcing Peebo to help the Biomen to make a full power within the Bio Robo who is unaware that he is the one who is charging the Bio Robo's energy as well as the Biomen. It manages to use its Bio Laser to weak Silva and his Balzion long enough and eventually destroying it with a full powered Bio Particle Cut despite Silva's activation to hit with its Anti-Bio Blasters which proves ineffective. As the Balzion was destroyed in explosion at the Bio Robo's Bio Particle Cut, Silva barely escapes as he tried to use his blasters to destroy the Bio Robo but it soon dropped his blaster making him collapsed in explosion bringing an end to the Bio Hunter and everyone was relieved to see Silva is finally destroyed for good. Meanwhile at the Neo Empire Base, Doctor Man realizes that he is the only person left to destroy the Biomen as he came to see his last and final neo-mechagigan, King Megas as he maniacally laughs. After defeating Silva and his Balzion, the Biomen to find Peebo which they are found him beneath the rocks where Silva was collapsed in the explosion earlier. They manage to wake him up in time as Peebo finally reunited with the group and Shirou looked into the sky and knowing that Doctor Man is the last enemy standing as he and his group along with Peebo go with the Bio Robo. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Mason is destroyed in this episode thus wiping out all three members of the Big Three, Psygorn is also destroyed wiping out the Beastnoids. *When Balzion attacks the Bio Robo while in its full charged state, it becomes ineffective much like how the Biomen controls the Bio Robo to attack Balzion with its weapons and abilities. *Shiro and the group are last seen wearing their winter jackets to cover their primary outfits as both Jun and Hikaru's jackets are pale green instead of their color motif. *Like Farrah and Monster, Bio Hunter Silva barely survives the mecha's explosion when it was destroyed by the Bio Robo until he collapses in explosion. *Mason briefly fights Silva until he impales him with his blades despite the injuries he had sustained from Red1's sword. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 5 features episodes 42-51. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda